Welcome to Ouran!
by Tahari
Summary: The wizarding world is a dangerous place, so after Voldemort's resurrection Harry decides to go for his backup plan in Japan, Ouran Academy.  Unfortunately, people back home aren't so willing to let go of Harry just yet!
1. Chapter 1

There are far too few Harry Potter Ouran Host Club crossovers, so I though I'd try my hand and write one! I do not own Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club.

Chapter 1: Plans

Ten year old Harry Potter was a very peculiar little boy. For you see besides his odd baggy clothes, unique lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, and the strange things that always occurred around him he had one other characteristic that separated himself from other boys his age. He had PLANS. He had plans to escape his awful relatives; plans to succeed in life. Plans to go far away and do something great with his life. He wasn't quite sure yet what those great things would be, but he was sure he wanted to do them. Maybe he would become a doctor or a lawyer, maybe a rich and successful businessman. Regardless of what he wanted to become he knew that without being rich, there was only one way for him to get there. School.

So he studied and learned and whenever his uncle bellowed and threatened he only became more determined to succeed. When his cousin Dudley whined about him cheating and his aunt yelled at him for showing off he would grit his teeth and as soon as possible, go back to his studies. He studied mathematics, science, history, Latin, and Japanese. As soon as he became fifteen he would attempt for a scholarship at an elite Japanese school that accepted foreign transfers. I was called Ouran High School Acadamy and would offer many contacts for an excellent life FAR away from his relatives. Since such a scholarship would also pay for his room and board he would hopefully be able to get his relatives to sign off on an emancipation for himself and be rid of them forever.

Yes, these were his plans and he had made significant progress towards them since he had made them a little over a year ago. Unfortunately, life tends to enjoy throwing a monkey wrench into well-laid plans. And this occurred to Harry several days before his eleventh birthday with the arrival of a letter. Yes, an entire world of magic definitely disturbed his careful plans. But having a backup plan was never a bad idea, so if this whole magic thing didn't work out, he would have himself an alternative.

-Timeskip-

Apparently he was some kind of savior to the people of this wizarding world, but their treatment or lack of such left much to be desired. Why did he get put with his relatives, the Dursleys, of all people? And this constant fawning Boy-Who-Lived nonsense is ridiculous. I am only one, under-trained, muggle-raised boy. Why aren't they praising my parents, who were clearly responsible for my survival and this Dark Lord's defeat? It's not very logical and I'm extremely glad for my alternate plans.

Although I've made some friends, I'm not to sure of them. Ron Weasley is a bit too easily caught up in that boy-who-lived stuff and isn't the most academically inclined, but a good enough sort all the same. Hermione Granger was on the opposite side of the spectrum being even more obsessed with learning than even I am. She's definitely a bit anal retentive but at least she's caring and willing to stick up for people. Actually it was the incident that made us friends that was my first clue that this new world might not be the safest to stay in. I mean really, a troll, loose in a school?

Speaking of school, it's been quite interesting, if disappointing. While I've greatly enjoyed Charms, Herbology, and Transfiguration, Potions and Defense Against the Darks Arts look useful but are greatly lacking; those two classes and my History of Magic class all need new teachers. I mean History for example is taught by a ghost of all things who seems to be caught in a perpetual time loop from what I could stay awake for and heard from the higher students. There is more to history then Goblin Wars. Potions was also especially disappointing as I was quite looking forward to it. Unfortunately, Professor Snape seems to have decided to dislike me before he even met me and has displayed some astonishingly unprofessional behaviors. How he remains or why he even became a teacher is a complete mystery. The last disappointing class is my defense one with Professor Quirrel. Besides absolutely no practical lessons and that appallingly hard to understand stutter of his, I also always walk out of his class with a headache at my scar. I addition to the bad teachers is the complete lack of any normal "muggle" subjects like mathematics or the sciences. Clearly I will have to study on my own if I want my prior plans to remain at all feasible.

-Timeskip-

I have more reasons to consider this world unsafe. Besides the troll I have been at risk of possible death three other times. The first was when someone Jinxed my broom during a Quidditch game and attempted to make me fall from an immense height. The second time was during a detention held in the Forbidden Forest where something that had been killing unicorns tried to attack me. Why first-years were ever allowed into that danger is another serious strike against this world. The last time I almost died I will admit I probably brought partially on myself. But seriously why the heck was a valuable object was hidden behind dangerous traps inside a SCHOOL? An object the Dark Lord Voldemort was after no less! And yes apparently the monster "I" destroyed as a babe wasn't quite as dead as most believed. His spirit was possessing Professor Quirrel, which made a lot of sense to me once I found out, and actually formed a face on the back of his head. Fortunately whatever my parents did to protect me before from him was still active and quite lethal. Still, I now knew I didn't want to stay in this world, I might not be able to survive if I did.

-Timeskip-

The next three years proved to be no better than my first and after acromantulas, basilisks, dementers, dragons, merpeople, and other monsters along with a fickle public far too interested in my personal life, a corrupt government, more people trying to kill me, the death of another student, and finally the resurrection of Voldemort, I was all too willing to escape to my original plans. Ouran High School Academy here I come!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank-you everyone who reviewed! They really encouraged me to keep writing despite a busy life. I answer to your questions on pairings: yes I have a preliminary choice in mind although it might still change. Yes my choice is yaoi, although I'm unsure of my ability to write it I will do my best.

I am ignoring the traditional Japanese school schedule so that I can match the beginning of the series to when Harry would attend in the fall. However, I am following their traditional three years of high school.

.

Chapter 2:

With the Potter family money behind me I had no need to take the scholarship exam and after passing the entrance exams was easily excepted into Ouran. Getting my relatives to sign off on my emancipation was even easier once they realized they would never have to see me again. Gringotts goblins were able to expedite my passport and student visa and then after leaving a bunch of letters for my friends at the owl post office to be sent after I had left, I was gone. Accompanying me to Japan would be my godfather Sirius, who I had met in my third year at Hogwarts. Of course he had to be disguised and his papers forged by the goblins for him to go, but at least no one would be looking for the escaped, wrong-fully imprisoned, convict in Japan. Both of us were happy to escape Britain for a new life in Japan. After all, life hadn't been very good to either of us there.

Landing in Japan after our very long plane ride, we were too tired do anything and just got a hotel room so we could sleep our jet-lag off. The next day, we headed to Japan's ministry of magic to officially inform them of our presence and fill out the appropriate paper work for an extended stay. Japan's magical government was similar to Britain's in that their muggle emperor was also the titular head of the magical government, same as the Queen back home. Other than that there were a few significant differences. The legal age for doing magic unsupervised outside of school was fourteen here and any muggle who sees magic, you are responsible for. That means you could choose to pay a fee and inform them of the magical world if you trusted they could keep it to themselves, or you had to stun them and call the obliviators to take care of them. I much preferred this way of handling the situation over all. I suppose since Japan is more welcoming of the supernatural in general they are allowed more leeway in this matter. All this was good news as it meant I could continue my magical studies independently while attending Ouran.

The goblins had again come to our assistance and facilitated the buying of a modest four-bedroom house in the nicer part of town ahead of our arrival. I just didn't think I could be comfortable in a huge monstrosity of a house, even if I did have the money for it. The house did have a few perks however. It had a nice large greenhouse, perfect for growing magical plants in, a swimming pool, and acres of untouched fields and forest where he could fly to his heart's content. When we actually laid eyes on it, we both agreed it was perfect.

The next several days were a blur as we ordered furniture, got myself fitted for a school uniform, and bought the rest of my school supplies. I also had to start Sirius on the basics of Japanese so he could get by without me at least some of the time. Tomorrow I would start at Ouran.

.

.

Meanwhile… Back in Britain… some letters were being delivered.

_Dear Hermione/Ron,_

_This is probably going to be the hardest letter I ever write, because this is a good bye letter. I'm leaving Hogwarts, Great Britain even too. This is not a rash decision on my part, but part of a plan I made a long time ago, before I even went to Hogwarts, or met you. For a while after I got my Hogwarts letter, I thought I might not need this plan, but things have proven otherwise. You might view this as a betrayal from me from not telling you and maybe it is, but at first I never wanted to speak of something that might never happen, and then it became clear that there were forces who would have tried to stop me if they had a clue. I don't know whether you would have been included in the latter, but I just couldn't take the chance. I am sorry that you had to find out this way and not in person. _

_If you are wondering just why I have done this, well just look at what my life has been like thus far. Way to many near death experiences - I am sure you recall the troll, baslisk, acromantulas, dragons, and of course the almost yearly attempt on my life by Voldemort himself. And now that he is finally back I will have not only him but also his death eaters seeking my head! I'm only a fourteen year old, half-trained schoolboy for Merlin's sake! And I can't be guaranteed to be protected by the "adults", after all they have done a stand-up job so far! So I am sorry, but I have to take care of myself now and to do so I have to leave here._

_I will miss you and everyone else very much and if you can ever find it in your heart to forgive me, letters can be sent to me via the Gringotts goblins. One day I hope to see you again._

_Your eternal friend (I hope),_

_Harry Potter_

_._

_._

_Dear Prof. McGonagall _

_(Deputy Headmistress),_

_This letter is to notify my, Harry Potter's, immediate withdrawal from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I feel that this school is not in my best interests at this time and thus with my guardians permission have chosen to seek alternate means of education. Before you ask I will list the reasons for my withdrawal in hopes that future students might benefit from any possible changes that may be implemented due to them._

_Reasons for withdrawal:_

_1. Safety: During my years I have faced many dangerous situations including XXXX threat magical creatures and dangerous individuals who have managed to infiltrate the school._

_2. Unsatisfactory level of education for several subjects including Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, History of Magic, and Divination._

_3. A lack of certain subjects that I believe would enhance the school including classes in Wizarding culture, Magical theory, Civics, Literature and Writing, Biology, Chemistry, Physics, advanced mathematics, arts, and languages._

_4. Unprofessional and unfit staff: _

_Mr. Snape: who regularly acts in biased and verbally abusive behaviors._

_Ms. Trelawney: who regularly acts in an unprofessional manner._

_Mr. Binns (deceased): who cannot adequately deliver the subject material and is not up to date on current events._

_The various DADA professors: who besides mostly inadequate teaching of subject materials have also all tried to kill me. _

_Mr. Hagrid: Who despite my friendship with him does not match the correct level of difficulty in his creatures with the appropriate level of student and resulting in various injuries._

_Mr. Filch: who regularly threatens and acts in an unprofessional manner towards the students._

_I do wish you to know that despite these above reasons I have enjoyed my time here at Hogwarts and will think fondly of my years in attendance. Thank-you your time and farewell._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

_And_

_Petunia Dursley_


End file.
